Hayden Warren
Hayden Warren was a freshman at the University of Detroit. He dropped out after his freshman year to move away with his sister. Also, he is a graduate in the class of 2018 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 27 along with his younger sister, Kendall, they have famous parents and seem to have the perfect life. However, it is learned that their parents put an enormous amount of pressure on them to be perfect. He later worries about his sister's drug use. In season 28, he is seen suppoting his sister and helping her through her feelings for Zoey. In season 29, he is partnered with Taylor for a year long project. They grow close and become good friends. Later, after the tabloids release negative things about her family, his and Kendall's mother blows up at them blaming the negative press all on them. This causes Kendall to runaway with her new boyfriend, and Hayden enlists the help of Mackenzie to find his sister. As they look, Hayden realizes he has feelings for Kenzie and when he tells her about them, she says she feels the same. They soon begin a relationship. Later, Kendall returns, but her mother does not allow her to move back in with them. Hayden tries to get his mother to allow her to move back, but she refuses to even hear him out. In season 30, he tries to get Mackenzie off drugs. He fails at first, but evantually she does get help. Later, he visits Kendall in her group home, without the knowledge of their mother. Later, he and Mackenzie break up after they agree they don't have those same feelings anymore. They remain friends, however, and Hayden helps her through her program. Later, he graduates along with the rest of his class. He is later seen saying goodbye to Mackenzie as she leaves for the military. In season 31 he begins attending the University of Detroit. Because he does not want to leave his sister, he begins renting an apartment halfway between school and Kendall's group home and commutes. Later, he takes Kendall out for a day in the city to take her mind of the things she has to talk about in therapy. In season 32, he develops feelings for Danielle. They later begin to date, but Danielle takes issue with who his parents are. They work through it. Later, they take their relationship to the next level since they feel they are ready. Later, Kendall moves in with him, but they decide to hide it from their mother. Later, he gets the money from his trust fund from his parents. He and Kendall decide to leave town together and go where their parents can't find them. He breaks up with Danielle before he leaves. He is last seen driving down the highway leaving Michigan with Kendall. Trivia *He has appeared in 41 episodes. *Despite being a regular in season 28, he did not have any main storylines.